


The Long Kiss Goodbye

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik deeply feels the loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 10 - Morning After

 

Erik trails his hand along the curve of Charles’ torso, resting firmly on his hip.

Charles murmurs sleepily while Erik nuzzles the back of Charles’ neck and breathes in.

Turning his body, Charles releases a contented sigh. It’s a feeling Erik knows too well, this unexpected _peace_.

He touches a light kiss to Charles’ lips.

“Erik,” Charles groans happily opening—

…

Erik wakes.

The coldness of the empty bed in this unfamiliar Brotherhood safehouse is constraining, yet he is finally free of any ties. It feels terrible.

He reaches for the helmet on the nightstand and slips it over his head.

 

 

 


End file.
